The present invention relates to a new and distinct Stromanthe variety designated ‘ROTOLANTE10’ and botanically known as Stromanthe stromanthoides. The predecessor plant of ‘ROTOLANTE10’ was collected in South America and then placed into tissue culture where somaclonal variations occurred. The plants produced by tissue culture had variations, which were then used in selection by the inventor. The new Stromanthe was discovered and selected by the inventor from a naturally occurring, single plant mutation of Stromanthe within a population of Stromanthe plants in a controlled greenhouse environment in Homestead, Fla. This single plant was selected for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in Homestead, Fla. based on its bright leaf variegation pattern, compactness of growth and ease of growth.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in the summer of 2002 in Homestead, Fla. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Homestead, Fla. for 12 generations. ‘ROTOLANTE10’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘ROTOLANTE10’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application